Melinda's First Encounter
by romanticprissy90
Summary: Melinda gets lost in her exciting feelings for a new friend. Inspired by the episode Deadbeat Dads.OOC. This is my first attempt at erotic content. Let me know how bad, (or good) it is. Thanks


" Listen, I can't do this right now, " Melinda said as she walked ahead of Jim, Rick, and Nina. The ghost of Kate Payne had been trying to sabotage Melinda and Jim's double date at a new eatery in town every chance she could get. Now, finished with dinner they were walking towards their cars to meet up for a nightcap later.

"That bimbo stands no chance with Rick, and that outfit is horrendous, " Kate said as she walked beside Melinda.

"That's enough, " Melinda whispered as she pointed her key fob towards her car and unlocked the door. "I will speak with you tomorrow, and I will have Rick with me. Confront him with any problems you have then, but right now please leave, " Melinda said.

Kate rolled her eyes, and her ghost vanished. Melinda turned toward Jim who was now walking beside her.

"Everything okay?, " Jim asked as he walked towards the driver's side of the car.

"We're good now, " Melinda said.

" You guys better have decent drinks at your house, and Budweiser doesn't count, " Rick Payne said as he, and his date Nina walked passed them towards Rick's car parked in front of their's.

"Our taste isn't as pretentious as yours, but we have decent wine, " Melinda said in a sarcastic tone.

"See you in a few, " Nina said as she as Rick opened the passenger side for her.

* * *

At the house Melinda, and Jim fixed glasses of wine, as Rick, and Nina waited in the living room.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked tonight, ' Jim said as he put one arm around Melinda's waist from behind, and softly kissed the nape of her neck. That was Melinda's spot, and she became wet almost immediately.

A low moan escaped Melinda's lips, but she remembered the company they had in the living room.

" Jim, stop we have guest, ". She released his hold, and mouthed word later him after kissing him on the lips. Jim continued to admire the red cocktail dress Melinda had on. The dress hugged her hourglass figure perfectly, and her black 4 inch heels completed her look.

" Grab that tray, " Melinda said, and Jim carried a tray with four glasses of wine into the living room.

Melinda could hear the pair laughing as they sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Well, finally what were you two doing in there? I believe you need lessons on how to entertain your guest, " Rick said with a smirk.

" We were only gone for a few minutes, " Melinda said with humor as Jim set down the tray.

Jim, and Melinda sat on the couch across from Nina, and Rick.

"Your home is so beautiful, and quaint," Nina said after taking a sip of wine.

"Thanks, Jim had a lot of repair work done when we first moved in," Melinda smiled in appreciation of her home.

"By the way, I noticed that ring during dinner, it's beautiful," Nina said glancing at Melinda's vintage sliver, and black ring she wore on her right hand.

"Thanks it was a gift from Jim on Valentines Day," Melinda held out her hand for Nina to take a closer look. Nina put her glass down and walked over to Melinda to see it better. Jim changed seats with Nina, and the girls sat together, and spoke about antiques, and jewelry.

The men had their own side conversation going about outdoor grilling.

"Speaking of which, do you guys have any refreshments?" Rick asked as he rubbed his stomach for dramatic measure.

"We just finished dining out Ricky, ". Nina said shocked.

Melinda had long become used to her friend's ravenous appetite. Nina would have to learn to accept Rick's love for food.

" You know I love going to fancy restaurants, but one downside is that the portions are always too small, ". Rick shrugged playfully at Nina.

Melinda shook her head.

" Sorry, it's slim pickings here since we're due to go grocery shopping. Besides you're not starving Payne, ".

"Aw c'mon, you guys knew I was coming over. When you guys come over my house I not only have the best wine, but a fruit and cheese platter to boot, ".

Jim chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "We can go pick up some snacks, and more drinks while we're at it, ".

"Sounds like a plan, ". Rick said pleased with the solution.

Jim, and Rick left to the store as Nina, and Melinda continued their conversation.

Melinda could not help noticing how beautiful Nina was. She had a buxom figure, and her low cut yellow dress revealed her perky cleavage. She radiated an alluring floral scent that Melinda had not noticed earlier.

"What perfume are you wearing by the way, " Melinda asked on the verge of arousal by the woman sitting next to her.

"It's Miss Dior, one of my favs, ".

"Oh, well it's a lovely fragrance on you, " Melinda said. She bit her lip as she lowered her eyes towards Nina's cleavage again. Beads of sweat started to form on Melinda's forehead.

" Are you okay Melinda? You seem a little faint? "

"I'm fine. It's just become kind or hot in here, ". Melinda's heartbeat quickened as Nina looked at her with concern.

Nina softly wiped Melinda's sweat away from her forehead.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?"

Melinda didn't respond, but her breathing became labored.

"Is that a no?"

"Wh-wh-what would make ask something like that," Melinda asked through labored breaths.

"Just asking. Your eyes can't seem to leave my breast is all, " Nina said playfully. "Can I kiss you Melinda?"

Melinda felt her cheeks grow hot, and looked away from Nina's breast. She slowly made eye contact, and bit her lip. "Yes, " she answered in a barely audible tone.

Nina pushed herself as close to Melinda's body as possible without actually touching her. Melinda could smell a faint cinnamon scent coming from Nina's breath.

"I'm going to need your answer to be a little louder than that, ".

" Yes...I want to kiss me, " Melinda said loudly this time.

Nina leaned in, and softly kissed Melinda's parted lips. She let her tongue gently swirl inside Melinda's mouth. Nina's soft plump lips tasted like vanilla lip balm. Melinda let out a low moan, and returned her kiss. As their tongues twirled together Nina started to gently rub Melinda's breast through the fabric of her clothing.

" Do you want me to suck that clit of yours until you cum in my mouth?".

"Yes...please, " Melinda answered through passionate kisses.

Melinda's nipples hardened through her dress as she continued to kiss her. Her panties were drenched as she felt her clit throb, and pulsate. Nina pulled Melinda's dress up, and halfway unzipped the top part of her dress to let her cleavage free. Melinda was wearing a black lace bra, and matching panties. In one quick motion Nina removed the bra, and flicked her tongue over both Melinda's hard nipples. Melinda moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Nina's hair. Nina pushed Melinda back down on the couch, and pulled her painties down from over her heels. "You have a fucking beautiful pussy, ". Nina whispered. She gently kissed the inside of Melinda's thigh, and pussy lips. Melinda thighs quivered under Nina's arms, and she threw her head back in anticipation. Nina flicked her tongue across Melinda's pussy lips, and trailed small kisses from the top to the very bottom. Melinda let out a small moan. Nina spread Melinda's lips open, and teased the tip of her tongue on top of Melinda's clit. She slowly moved her tongue up, and down the small pink bud. Her tongue movements became quicker until she was licking, and sucking Melinda's clit with a yearning she had never known before. The sweet, and salty flavor invaded Nina' s mouth as Melinda moved wildly underneath. She devoured Melinda's sweetness. Melinda held Nina's strawberry blonde locks in her hand as their eyes locked. Nina put two fingers in Melinda's drenched slit as she continued to suck her clit. Melinda could feel her clit contract as she came hard in Nina's mouth. Nina kissed her pussy once more, and then made her way up to kiss her on the mouth. Melinda tasted herself on Nina, and got turned on all over again.

"Your turn?," Melinda asked in a dubious tone. She had never even kissed a woman before then, and certainly never sucked one's pussy before.

Nina let out a breathless laugh as she sat next to Melinda on the couch.

"Your husband, and Rick will be back any second, ". Nina nestled her head into Melinda's brown hair.

" Another time. I will get off later tonight thinking about how you taste in my mouth, ".

Melinda averted her eyes away from Nina's gaze. She had a myriad of emotions running through her mind. Relief, guilt, and embarrassment read clear in her eyes, and rose colored cheeks. Despite this fact she wished that she could do it all over again, and this time be able to return the favor.

* * *

Melinda quickly fixed her dress, and hair in the bathroom mirror. She feared the scent of sex lingered in the air, so she lit a candle. When the men returned the night resumed with normalcy, and both women pretended they weren't fucking moments prior.


End file.
